Le frère du traître
by Nanthana14
Summary: Une petite fic basée sur ce qu'a pu ressentir et traverser Ayor dans le sanctuaire après la mort de son frère et que tout le monde le regarde comme étant le frère du traître qui a voulu tuer Athéna.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du manga**

 **Une petite fic basée sur ce qu'a pu ressentir et traverser Ayor dans le sanctuaire après la mort de son frère et que tout le monde le regarde comme étant le frère du traître qui a voulu tuer Athéna.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

* * *

 ** _Le frère du traître_**

Plus rien n'allait en ce moment au sanctuaire. La mort d'Ayoros, accusé d'être un traître voulant s'en prendre au Grand Pope et à la réincarnation d'Athéna, avait fait l'effet d'une bombe tout comme sa mort, brutale et inattendue. Dans tout le sanctuaire, on ne parlait plus que de ça et les ragots n'étaient pas tendre sur le chevalier d'or disparu avec son armure.

Dans toute cette atmosphère si étrange, un jeune adolescent tentait de survivre. Ayor avait 14 ans, il était censé terminer son entrainement pour devenir chevalier d'or du lion, mais tout était différent maintenant. Son frère qu'il aimait sincèrement était mort… Un frère qui était aussi son maître, son mentor et son protecteur… Alors Ayor était perdu. Le jeune apprenti ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait abandonné et déboussolé. Pour lui, tout ce que ces gens racontaient ne pouvait qu'être faux… Ayoros n'était pas un traître… Il ne pouvait pas être un traître ! Il était bien placé pour le savoir, parce que c'était son frère et qu'ils se disaient tout ! Les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient jamais rien caché. Ayoros avait dix ans de plus que son cadet. Il en avait prit soin, il l'avait protégé et maintenant ce dernier se retrouvait seul… désemparé… Alors, Ayor errait dans le sanctuaire… Il se sentait mal chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un, car on le regardait en travers avant de se mettre à parler derrière lui à voix basse.

L'un des pires jours suivant cet événement tragique fut le jour où il croisa Shoura, le chevalier du capricorne qui discutait avec Saga, le chevalier des gémeaux. Les deux hommes étaient les chevaliers qui avaient traqué son frère, ceux qui l'avaient poursuivi et tué. Ayor avait frémit de rage. S'il avait été chevalier d'or, il les aurait provoqué en duel pour venger son frère. Mais, il n'était qu'un jeune apprenti. Il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Shoura avait compris le trouble du jeune adolescent et l'avait violemment bousculé en ricanant, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol juste par jeu en demandant à Saga.

\- Tu crois qu'être un traître c'est de famille ?

Les deux chevaliers d'or s'étaient ensuite éclipsés en ricanant sans un regard pour l'adolescent bouleversé et Ayor s'en était voulu longuement de n'avoir pas été capable de leur tenir tête. Il était de plus en plus perdu. Il ne savait même plus s'il avait envie de devenir chevalier.

Ayor avait passé le reste de la journée fermé dans sa chambre à pleurer pour tenter d'évacuer la douleur qui lui vrillait les tripes, mais c'était peine perdu. Cette chambre, aussi petite était-elle, il la partageait avec son frère. Les deux jeunes gens dormaient dans le même lit… Ayor posait souvent sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné, surtout quand l'entrainement avait été rude et qu'il était épuisé ou qu'il avait mal. Ayoros le comprenait tout de suite. La plupart du temps, il passait un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant doucement contre lui tout en lui murmurant quelques mots apaisant pendant qu'il veillait sur son sommeil. Comme ces moments là lui manquaient… Comme il avait froid...

...

Ce matin-là, Ayor avait commencé son entrainement de bonne heure, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça et il avait décidé de laisser tomber pour la journée, trop épuisé par ses nuits blanches et sa douleur.

Les problèmes étaient venus sans vraiment qu'il ne les cherche. Le groupe de novices l'avait abordé et, devant l'absence de réaction du jeune adolescent, ils avaient commencé à le bousculer et à dire que son frère n'était qu'un sale traître qui méritait la mort. Ayor avait frémit de rage avant de se défendre, mais ils étaient une douzaine et, rapidement, la bagarre avait tourné au désavantage du jeune garçon qui ne fit rien non plus pour les repousser. Les coups pleuvaient sur lui et Ayor se retrouva à genoux. Un violent coup au visage lui ouvrit la pommette droite en l'envoyant rouler sur le sol. Mais, le voir s'effondrer n'empêchèrent pas les autres de continuer à le frapper. Ayor tenta de se replier sur lui-même pour atténuer la violence des coups, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Un coup de pied dans la poitrine entraîna un craquement sinistre qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Sa vision noircit quelques secondes pendant que son souffle se fit difficile. Ayor frémit. Le choc venait de lui briser au moins deux côtes et les coups qui continuaient à pleuvoir n'amélioreraient pas son état. Un autre coup de pied, lui arracha un léger cri lorsque la pointe de la chaussure métallique de l'armure lui entailla la poitrine au niveau du côté droit. Ayor gémit et la tête lui tourna. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il allait finir par perdre connaissance, laissant son corps malmené à la violence des coups de ses assaillants. Il était à deux doigts de basculer dans le noir lorsqu'une voix puissante s'éleva parmi la bagarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites bande lâche ?

La voix était grave et puissante. Ayor frémit en la reconnaissant. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas le croiser, mais au final, il l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. La silhouette était aussi impressionnante que la voix et ses agresseurs, peu disposés à l'affronter, se dispersèrent en courant comme une nuée de papillon affolée. L'homme à l'imposante carrure se rapprocha et se pencha au dessus de l'adolescent étendu sur le sol.

\- Ayor !

Sa main se posa sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon gémit doucement en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Aldébaran…

Le chevalier du taureau passa un bras sous le sien, l'aidant à se mettre à genoux devant lui. Ayor trembla doucement pendant que sa main glissa à sa poitrine meurtrie par les coups.

\- Ayor. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé gamin ?

Il y avait une certaine affection dans la voix du chevalier du taureau et cela lui entraîna un léger frisson.

\- Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que c'était un traître.

\- J'espère que tu ne les crois pas ! S'exclama Aldébaran.

\- Non… Murmura le jeune adolescent au bord des larmes.

Le chevalier du taureau hocha la tête avant d'inspecter avec un air triste la coupure sur sa joue.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas raté dis-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave…

\- Si ça l'est, ils n'avaient pas à te faire ça.

Ayor ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux avant de gémir doucement. Aldébaran lui pressa l'épaule avec affection.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Je dois avoir deux côtes de cassé et…

Ayor n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lever sa main droite sur laquelle le chevalier du taureau vit le sang qui orné ses doigts.

\- Mon Dieu, fais moi voir !

Il écarta la main du jeune garçon pour observer sa coupure au côté droit avec un air inquiet.

\- C'est superficiel, tenta de le rassurer Ayor.

\- Non, tu saignes beaucoup pour une plaie superficielle.

Ses doigts coururent sur la blessure, arrachant un léger cri de douleur à l'adolescent blessé.

\- Pardonne-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Tu es bien plus coriace que tous ces types.

\- Parce que si l'un d'eux frappe plus fort peut-être que tout se terminera et que je pourrais le rejoindre, murmura dans un souffle Ayor, incapable de mentir à celui qu'il aimait comme une sorte de frère.

\- Si l'un deux frappe plus fort, répéta Aldébaran incrédule en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Oh mon grand, ne me dis pas que tu espérais qu'ils finissent par te tuer ?

\- Si… Comme ça je pourrais le retrouver…

\- Ayor…

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vis… Je suis tellement seul… Je n'ai plus rien… Plus personne…

\- Oh mon grand, répéta Aldébaran profondément touché par les tremblements de son corps et les sanglots dans sa voix. Ce n'est pas vrai… Je suis là… Moi, je suis là.

Ayor redressa la tête vers le chevalier du taureau. Ce dernier posa sa main sur sa joue non blessée et la caressa doucement avec son pouce.

\- Je ne dis pas que je vais remplacer ton frère, personne ne le remplacera, mais je suis là Ayor. Toi et moi, tout comme Mö nous savons bien que ton frère n'était pas un traître… On sera là pour toi… Ne te fais pas tuer à cause de ta peine. Tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir à ton frère de voir ces types te tuer ? Non, ça lui briserai le cœur… Alors, on va se serrer les coudes tous les trois et on va comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, je te le promets…

Aldébaran fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque du jeune adolescent en larmes et l'attira doucement dans ses bras. Ayor ne protesta pas, déposant sa tête contre l'épaule de cet homme qui était le meilleur ami de son frère. Aldébaran le laissa faire, attendant que ses larmes cessent avant de le redresser.

\- Allez, il ne faut pas rester ici, tu crois que tu peux marcher ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit en frémissant le jeune homme.

Aldébaran glissa une main sous son bras et l'aida à se redresser. Ayor le suivit, mais il émit une longue plainte de douleur et faillit s'écrouler. Le chevalier du taureau le comprit et glissa ses mains sous ses jambes le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mes côtes me font mal, j'ai du mal à respirer…Je…

Ayor gémit et son ami prit un air grave.

\- Accroche-toi. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

...

Avec une certaine précaution, qui montrait sa réelle angoisse, Aldébaran déposa doucement Ayor sur son lit à l'arrière de la maison du taureau. Le jeune adolescent gémit faiblement avant de se recroqueviller sur un côté. Sa main se plaqua sur sa poitrine et ses doigts tremblèrent doucement. Aldébaran passa une main sur son front, s'inquiétant de la légère fièvre qu'il ressentit. Ayor frémit et laissa ses yeux se fermer.

\- Hey, mon grand, l'appela doucement son ami en le secouant un peu. Tu n'es pas en train de t'évanouir ?

Le jeune garçon frémit une nouvelle fois et gémit plus plaintivement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- J'ai mal à la tête.

Aldébaran frémit à son tour et passa une main sur le visage du gamin étendu à côté de lui.

\- Tu as du prendre un sale coup. Ne t'évanoui pas.

\- Je veux juste dormir, répondit ce dernier en fermant doucement les yeux.

Le chevalier du taureau aurait bien voulu l'empêcher de s'endormir, mais il savait qu'il était épuisé, alors il le laissa basculer doucement dans le sommeil avant de l'allonger sur le dos avec précaution pour soigner sa plaie à la poitrine et la coupure de sa joue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aldébaran finissait de nouer le bandage à la poitrine de son jeune ami quand il entendit des bruits de pas résonner dans la maison du taureau. Aussitôt, il frémit et se dirigea vers le hall. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda si Shoura ou Saga venaient lui demander si c'était lui qui été intervenu pour Ayor, mais il se détendit en voyant arriver Mö. Ce dernier avait un air grave et il pressa le pas pour le rejoindre.

\- J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu une bagarre ?

\- Non, un passage à tabac, lui répondit Aldébaran avec un air triste.

\- Où il est ?

\- Derrière, je l'ai allongé, mais ils l'ont salement arrangés.

Mö lui emboîta le pas et frémit en voyant le visage tuméfié et la bande qui enserrait la poitrine meurtrie du jeune adolescent. Le chevalier du bélier se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur sa nuque.

\- Il ne s'est pas défendu… Il voulait que ces types le tuent pour rejoindre son frère, murmura le chevalier du taureau.

\- Ce n'est pas possible….

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Tu lui as dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça… Qu'on serait toujours là pour lui ?

\- Oui, mais il est à bout tu sais…

\- On va l'aider…

Mö pressa doucement la nuque du jeune adolescent en l'appelant.

\- Ayor ?

Ce dernier frémit et ouvrit les yeux, s'étonnant un peu en découvrant le visage du chevalier de bélier.

\- Mö ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

\- Je vais bien, répondit un peu trop vite l'intéressé.

Mö lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien et c'est normal, mais regarde, nous sommes là Ayor. Depuis la mort de ton frère tu cherches à nous éviter, mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Nous étions ses amis. Nous savons très bien qu'il n'était pas un traître et surtout… surtout nous serons là pour te soutenir et t'aider.

Ayor frémit pendant que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Merci…

\- C'est normal… Nous sommes avec toi tu sais, alors ne laisse plus jamais quelqu'un te battre sciemment… Nous avons déjà perdus ton frère, nous ne voulons pas te perdre toi aussi….


End file.
